<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Holiday on Hoth by parprocrastination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712067">A Holiday on Hoth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parprocrastination/pseuds/parprocrastination'>parprocrastination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Holiday on Hoth, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parprocrastination/pseuds/parprocrastination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clones have wound up on the wintry planet of Hoth and have the chance for some downtime while monitoring the base. They deserve it. And you’re tagging along too! This is all a part of my December event "A Holiday on Hoth"!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ARC-77 | Fordo/Reader, Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-1004 | Gree/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-4040 | Cutup/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-782 Hevy/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Hound (Star Wars)/Reader, Keeli (Star Wars)/Reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader, Warthog (Star Wars)/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wooley (Star Wars)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catching Snowflakes - Thire x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things, at least when it came to experiencing them outside of training, were <em>never</em> like the simulations. That’s all they had really learned in the field. And the Kaminoans had especially left out the part about cold and adverse conditions being enjoyable, or maybe that’s just what you were telling them by the way you practically flung yourself off the shuttle ramp and stomped right into the white storm. All without the rest of your cold gear!</p><p>Thire could sense the perplexed looks underneath Rys and Jek’s helmets as they turned back to him at the top of the ramp, still holding out the heavy coat and headgear for you to take.</p><p>“We’ve been on this hunk of ice for five minutes and they’ve already lost their mind.” Jek said, voice matching his confusion. “We’re going to be here for another five <em>weeks</em>.”</p><p>You weren’t exactly easing his worry either, picking up handfuls of the stuff and tossing it around with the rest that was already falling from the sky.</p><p>“It’s kind of… cute?” Rys watched you smile, completely covered in this <em>snow</em>, before tossing the coat to their CO. Thire could also sense the sly smirk.</p><p>Jek tossed him the headgear too, a similar smirk appearing under his bucket. “Good luck.”</p><p>They were well aware of the sigh he let out as he descended the ramp. They also knew he had grown a big soft spot for you. If anything, they were just trying to make sure he kept you safe and protected from the elements while also giving him the shove he needed to admit it already.</p><p>Before Thire tried to call or reach out as he approached you, he glanced over his shoulder to them lurking above and still smirking. Rys gave another little push with his hand. Jek was less subtle with the gesture he made with both hands and he glanced back to find you smiling at him now.</p><p>“You left these behind.” He always spoke so softly, with just a hint of wit.</p><p>The snow was already creeping into the crevices of his visor, making it hard to see you fully. That smile, however, he’d always be able to find in the most obscured places.</p><p>You didn’t even regard the gear, tilting your head up with your mouth wide open to catch the flakes as they fell slow, almost as if destined, right onto your tongue.</p><p>“You should try it!” You called out with a laugh. “Fresh snow should always be appreciated.”</p><p><em>What an odd thing</em>, Thire thought, but he did it anyway and somehow forgot his helmet was still on his head, his tongue tasting the inside of that instead. It was something he did not appreciate, but he liked that your laugh grew louder with his mishap and he felt no real embarrassment.</p><p>He popped it off his head, laugh matching yours and he tried again, this time met with the cold refreshment of several large snowflakes instead of the bitter taste. You watched him consider it like one would consider a fine wine and, if it were even possible, smiled wider as looked at you with an approving nod.</p><p>But what he appreciated more than the snow was the way the flakes had framed your face, caught on the tips of your lashes and brows, and adorning your hair with tiny crystals he could only compare to the sprinkling of stars and sunshine, so vibrant in contrast to the planet surrounding you. And he wasn’t chilled from the weather as he should have been, kept at ease by the warmth that radiated around you and especially within you as you gazed at him in the same manner, his own icy constellations shining in the rays of sun peeking through the coverage.</p><p>You hadn’t meant to shiver, but something about the sight suddenly left you breathless and shaken, the most likely cause being the flutter of your heart when he blinked and seemed to tell you a million things at once.</p><p>Thire noticed the slight tremble, the way your breath puffed out in a cloud. He caught himself staring for a moment too long and replaced his cover, heart racing at the hurriedness of his movement to secure it before he <em>actually</em> embarrassed himself. The visor displayed your smile once again and he was grateful to see it, and as much as he tried to hide, you could still hear the content sigh he let out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Battle of Hoth I - Sinker x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolffe looked quite proud as he stood on his pedestal of snow and glared ahead at the 212th’s barrier and then left to the 501st’s. His grimace deepened as Hardcase grinned back mischievously, safe behind his wall, waving without care.</p><p>It was his fault for the chunk missing from their fort. You’d never seen Wolffe throw a tantrum like he had yesterday when Hardcase had launched himself into the corner of the Wolfpack’s defenses, shouting incoherently in every language he could draw up at the time as Fives and Jesse pulled their brother away, Sinker and Warthog at their heels. Quite literally too. The lines were still there from where they’d been dragged across the field; a perfect trail to the 501st’s fort. It didn’t need to be said that their attempt to stop the escape of their captive hadn’t exactly gone to plan.</p><p>After only a few hours of being stationed at the base, boredom had taken hold, but it was a pleasant change. And ever the imaginative sort, every battalion had begun utilizing the natural elements for some much-needed harmless fun. Well, <em>mostly</em> harmless; they were all a bit too competitive for their own good.</p><p>“So, where is everyone else?” You kicked at the loose snow near the edge of their border.</p><p>“Wildfire wanted to <em>observe</em> instead of joining in today,” Warthog said, packing together another snowball for the stockpile they had prepared. “Comet’s out with a black eye thanks to Kix.”</p><p>(Comet endured the playful fury and subsequent coddling of the medic ever since the hard hit.)</p><p>You could’ve sworn Wolffe muttered a colorful curse as he listened. Of the 104th bunch, he and Sinker were set on today’s victory. Based on the looks of some of the opposing men, namely Boil, Cody, and Jesse, they were set on the same. Especially Hardcase, whose taunts towards Wolffe only continued.</p><p>Boost had noticed your looks at a certain sergeant and intended on making something happen while they had so much free time. He had convinced Wildfire to step out temporarily and had invited you in his place, and the rest of the team didn’t mind one bit as long you did your part in the battle to come. Unbeknownst to them, however, you had a surprise planned.</p><p>“I hope your aim is good.” Sinker smirked and tossed you your ammunition.</p><p>Boost caught his next and offered a grin. “You’ll hit your mark?”</p><p>You returned the gesture confidently. “I’ll try my best.”</p><p>Wolffe didn’t say a word as he hopped down from his post and took two snowballs from Sinker, starting his march to the rowdiest boy in blue. Hardcase frantically slapped at his comrades to get ready, but alas they weren’t at all ready for Wolffe’s vengeful wrath.</p><p>Hurdling effortlessly over the 501st’s barricade, the Commander threw one flawlessly into his face, following through with the other. Fives and Jesse lunged for his legs, but he pulled them up in his arms and held firm, dragging them back to the Wolfpack’s hold just as they’d dragged his boys.</p><p>Cody was quick to barge into the fight, however, catching Wolffe with his tackle. Boil and Waxer stopped Fives and Jesse as they tried to retreat to safety. Hardcase, too distracted from wiping his face, was taken out by the combination of Warthog’s running sideswipe and Sinker’s armful barrage of snow right over his head.</p><p>You helped Boost take out Wooley before moving on, stepping right over the others too occupied with wrestling on the way to strike your last target. With a perfect splat, the snowball he’d given you hit Sinker right on the nose. He almost couldn’t believe the betrayal but wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, saving his last throw for you and no longer invested in his brotherly bicker.</p><p>With one swift sweep, he had you over his shoulder, balancing the ball in his free hand. In his premature celebration, Sinker had left his weapon open for the taking, and just as swiftly as he’d grabbed you, you reached out and grabbed it, slapping it atop his head.</p><p>Still laughing and completely oblivious to the others watching you, he set you back to your feet and put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Good aim, cyar’ika.”</p><p>Sinker went to say more, but you were quick to stun him yet again. As your hand brushed the ice like glitter from his hair, you lured him into a kiss he was more than happy to return. The sudden silence prompted you to part and you were met with looks that could only be described as childish and teasing. It was like they’d never seen a kiss. Even Wolffe, with Cody locking him in his elbow, grinned ear to ear at the sight.</p><p>“Very good aim.” You corrected him. He only nodded in absolute agreement.</p><p>Despite losing the battle, Sinker had a victory to boast about at dinner that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Marathon - Havoc (Tango Company) x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who recommended this again?”</p><p>“Scythe.” He said and it was no surprise.</p><p>Scythe was a certifiable holofilm buff, especially of subpar and plain <em>bad</em> films, but he didn’t care. He and Ox had made a game out of it, searching deep in the servers for the best of the worst films the galaxy had to offer. This was the recent winner.</p><p>Havoc looked mighty proud of himself when he marched through the door with a smile like an actor bursting in on a sitcom, the datapad held in one hand, projector in the other, and more pillows and blankets stuffed under his arms to make the bed extra comfy and keep away the Hoth chill.</p><p>He beamed when he read the title to you.<em> Brain Invaders</em>. This movie had everything a B film needed: a low budget and formulaic script, horror with alien parasites, a crew left to brave the elements stranded in space (which you could see was just a poorly designed boxy set in some studio on Coruscant).</p><p>The best part according to Scythe, however, was the (poorly developed) romance between a well-endowed Twi’lek assistant, who looked more than ready to give anything to escape the confines of the screen, and the vessel’s human Captain, who was not only an excellent marksman and maverick but also a scientist of high-caliber and the only one capable of stopping these invaders. The <em>second</em>-best part was the twist ending.</p><p>“Here it comes!” He bunched an arm around the pillow under his chest, the other pointing before it fell atop your back and clutched you just as close. The impassioned romance came to a peak as the Twi’lek threw themself to the Captain, who swept them into a kiss with a bit too much tongue.</p><p>You and Havoc had been involved for quite some time, but it was still adorable to see him get so excited over the <em>worst</em> romances onscreen. He’d smile and point, arm swinging over your shoulders and pulling you closer as he watched the scene unfold and after it had ended he’d turn his attention back to you, smiling wider, as if he couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky to find something similar. You always reminded him he’d found something better and <em>you</em> were the lucky one when he finally realized it.</p><p>But as you admired him this time, you ignored the film and pulled his gaze from it with a gentle tug of your hand on his chin. His eyes didn’t leave the screen even as your lips brushed against his cheek, drifting slowly to the corner of his mouth before capturing it. When you pressed deeper, Havoc granted you his full attention, the hand on your shoulder holding tighter.</p><p>“We’re… missing… the scene.” His words were muffled against you and you only pressed harder, other hand unfurling from the blankets to wrap around his neck and allowing you to shift further between him and the mattress. The cold air creeping underneath the covers made you shiver as you tucked in again and began to run the pecks down his jaw.</p><p>Havoc’s head moved up swiftly when a scream sounded from the Captain onscreen, but you only continued to lavish his neck. His jaw was dropped, and you could feel the suspense of whatever was happening in the way his breath hitched. With a small bite, you transformed the gasp into an airy squeak.</p><p>There seemed to be a struggle between the characters before a blaster sounded with the thump of a body and the Twi’lek said some karking awful one-liner you wiped from your memory instantly as the credits rolled and theme echoed around the room.</p><p>“It was the Captain all along!” He sounded so surprised.</p><p>Your teasing only grew more incessant, both in your lascivious nips and in your laugh at his reaction. Of course, it was. You’d seen it coming from the first moment the Captain’s eyes set more predatory than they usually did on his assistant, but you didn’t want to spoil the fun for Havoc.</p><p>“You missed the best part.”</p><p>He leaned out of your reach to retrieve the datapad and change to the next film. After all, he had an entire list of things for you to watch today, but you weren’t in the mood to sit still any longer. As cozy and warm as this was, you craved a little more heat from your partner.</p><p>You practically clawed him by the shoulders until he slunk back over you, the next drama beginning to play behind your head. Ignoring the action unfurling on the screen once again, he gave you a look that feigned annoyance, the flush apparent on his features as you only tilted your chin back up to wipe away his pout with a kiss. Little did he know the best part had yet to come, and it wouldn’t be found in any holofilm he’d whip up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cookies - Wooley x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no need for them to scout the base as they had since their arrival on Hoth, but Ghost Company still made the rounds, to cure their restlessness more than anything. Usually, they’d only cross paths with the resonation of their conversation or the occasional run-in with another battalion on a similar round, but today their calm march through the halls was interrupted by the clang and bang of something afoot in the mess kitchen. Naturally, they went to investigate and were surprised to find you surrounded by a plethora of pans and random ingredients, mumbling incoherently as you skittered about the counter and picked up the bowl and utensils you’d dropped.</p>
<p>You sensed them lurking and called out, “Enjoying the view, boys?”</p>
<p>They exchanged looks with one another, but Wooley was the only one who actively tried to ignore the question and that didn’t escape them as they glanced around. Boil gave him a knowing smirk and slapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder, pushing him towards your workspace.</p>
<p>“Looks like we showed up at the right time.” Boil made sure to rub in his teasing with his grip. “Poor Wooley’s <em>starving</em>.”</p>
<p>Before he could contest that, you looked at each of them with an excited smile. “I was going to make a little something and could use the extra hands if you’d like to stay. I’ll let you have the first batch.”</p>
<p>“Well, we have—”</p>
<p>“Plenty of time to stay and help out,” Waxer added his hand to Wooley’s other shoulder, locking him in. “We’ll take a batch with us to give to Cody. <em>We</em> can handle the outpost check today while you help out here.”</p>
<p>You offered Wooley a soft smile and he only flushed deeper, switching his eyes between his older brothers. If he were trying to hide his rumored infatuation for you, he was doing a lousy job of it. But stars was it endearing and adorable.</p>
<p>“Well, since you’re in a bit of a hurry, we’d better get started.” You settled it and passed him the bag of flour. “Could you measure this out for me?”</p>
<p>You sent Boil and Waxer off to gather the remaining ingredients as you started combining the softened butter and brown sugar in the large bowl, watching Wooley cautiously open the bag and attempted to pour it out like water from a pitcher. When that didn’t work as he’d planned, he tipped it completely upside down, and just as you tried to correct him, the flour puffed out into the large measuring cup with a thump, the cloud covering his front with powder.</p>
<p>Boil returned and handed you the egg, snorting when Wooley started shoveling the excess flour back into the bag. And he couldn’t help but remark the stain now on his blacks.</p>
<p>“We leave you two for one minute and he’s already made a mess of himself.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and added the egg to the mix. “I tried to help.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Waxer teased as well, passing you the spices to be added next.</p>
<p>Wooley rolled his eyes too, offering an apologetic smile with the right amount of flour. He was splattered from waist to collar, and even the thick curls on his head were dusted with the remnants of his accident. You were tempted to brush them out, but it could wait. You didn’t want his brothers to rag him any more than they already planned to.</p>
<p>After sifting it through, they watched you shape it with your hands. There was an amused silence that fell over the eldest as they glanced again between you and him. Boil cleared his throat with a light chuckle. You knew he had another risqué joke lined up.</p>
<p>“Boil,” you cooed knowing he’d answer just to have more ammunition to fuel his teasing. “Can you knead this for a bit while I grab a tray?”</p>
<p>Judging by the suggestive raise of his brow to Wooley, he was more than happy to indulge himself for a moment. You padded off to retrieve the pan on the opposite counter and returned just as Boil was rambling on to Waxer about the softness of Wooley’s hands and slammed the dough down into the bowl with his palm a tad too rough, splashing the last bit of unfolded flour out onto his belly.</p>
<p>You cleared your throat this time. “Seems like you got too rough and excited, Boil. Maybe I should’ve put Wooley’s hands to work.”</p>
<p>Waxer snickered and sighed mockingly at him, winking to the youngest. Taking the bowl, you popped in into the Conservator. The thirty minutes that passed as you waited were spent with more eyes rolls and smirks than you’d ever given and received in your lifetime, Waxer and Boil relentless in their role as wingmen for poor Wooley who just looked to you for relief. Of course, that only earned him more teasing, but it was good to see them so relaxed and joyful.</p>
<p>When you finally got the cookies rolled and shaped, the next ten minutes were quieter as they gathered behind you at the oven, enamored by the smell of the treats baking. After they’d finished, you packed some away for the two to take with them and bribe Cody with on the whereabouts of the missing trooper.</p>
<p>Naturally, as they bid you both goodbye for the next few hours, Boil and Waxer left you with enough winks and whistles to make even the most stone-faced giggle. Once they’d gone, you spared Wooley from the continued teasing and began to tidy up the little mess that had been made in the process and he worked alongside you in comfortable silence until you’d finished and the last remaining cookies called to you.</p>
<p>He only watched as you took one in your hand and broke it in two, taking one half into your mouth and chewing with a low hum. The sound beckoned him closer beyond his usual control and his advance made you hum again. You knew exactly what you were doing.</p>
<p>“Here.” You handed him the other half and he took it without hesitation, voicing his approval in the same way.</p>
<p>Now that he was close enough, you combed the flour from his hair with a grin and a light laugh, hand resting on his cheek as if it were drawn there, meant to hover atop that exact spot of his face, but he didn’t shy away this time and only came closer until his nose was flush with yours.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“Wooley, I know.”</p>
<p>He knew, but he decided to let his actions speak for him then, the taste of the treats still on your lips as they met sweet and soft. Wooley shifted too far forward and in steadying himself tipped the devilish flour bag off the counter behind you. But before it could puff out again onto the floor, you made sure to catch it.</p>
<p>“Remind me never to leave the baking up to you.”</p>
<p>“Probably for the best.” He agreed wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>After all, if your cooking led to more moments like this, he was more than willing to let you handle the flour from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Warming Hands - Echo x Readerw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cold?”</p><p>This was the fourth time he’d put his hands together as you walked with him through the icy corridors, keeping them tucked close to his front close as he could.</p><p>“I’ve felt worse.” He said it with an awkward laugh, brushing off any attention you tried to give him even though every part of him inside shivered for more. Or maybe that was the cold too? He couldn’t tell. All these new sensations crawling over him were bewildering. When they’d landed on Hoth, he'd expected the readjustment to the frigid environment, so much so he’d never prepared himself for your warmth and the heat that fell over him any time you were near.</p><p>You only smiled and shook your head, not pressing him further as you neared the barracks. It was pure coincidence that you’d ended up on the same path at the same time each day since you’d officially met him in the hangar. At least, that’s what he wanted you to believe. You always caught him when he thought you weren’t looking.</p><p>Every day Echo would come up with a new excuse to leave the others and wind up at the same corner of the hangar waiting for you to finish your work. Every day he’d tell you a new story as you wandered throughout the base and lost track of time in your conversation, always winding up at their quarters exactly when he’d get particularly fidgety. And today it was the same, his hands shaking as you rounded the last turn towards the 501st’s room.</p><p>“I keep forgetting you’ve gone through training for these sorts of things. Extreme temperatures and the like…” You tried to redirect his anxiety.</p><p>He’d told you about their climate conditioning, how adaptable he and his brothers were to these types of conditions. Now, he couldn’t help but feel the need for a different kind of conditioning. How could he keep his hands from growing cold and sweaty every time he was near you? And forget altitude sickness; he could breathe with that pressure weighing on him much easier than he could here. He was practically choking in his blacks. They’d never felt as constricting as they did when he was around you.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nothing really.”</p><p>Only a man built <em>perfectly</em> could say something like that without a second thought. It made you laugh harder than anything he’d told you before. Maybe he was better at this than he’d believed, but it remained to be seen if he’d ever act on it. He hated having no regulations to fall back on in this situation.</p><p>“Nothing…” You stopped in your next step, smiling at him again and he smiled back, fingers tangled together. “You are <em>something</em>, Echo, you know that?”</p><p>“I’m usually told that something is a smart-ass.” Echo’s grin broadened at the second humored shake of your head.</p><p>When the silence fell, he hesitated at the door as he always did. You weren’t going to let him get away so easily this time, knowing full well he would continue to beat himself up until one of you plucked up the courage.</p><p>“Well, you obviously don’t know how to keep your hands warm.” You came closer and swept them up into your own, feeling how chilled they were even under his gloves. “There’s one trick I’ve learned.”</p><p>Echo wasn’t sure he could handle a trick, heart pounding in his fingertips as they brushed against yours, but he let you indulge him nonetheless. You lifted his hands to your face and cradled them close to your lips. Closing his fingers between your cupped palms, your breath fell hot against them. His breath was stolen by yours as it absorbed into his skin with a silent intensity that could’ve melted the entire planet in that second alone.</p><p>“Better?” You kept his hands held secure in your own, gifting him a kiss on his gloved thumbs.</p><p>He was struck dumb, paralyzed in your gaze and smile wiped from the shock, but he nodded anyway. The thank-you he offered was barely a whisper.</p><p>“Any time, Echo.” You carefully dropped his hands down, but still held them gentle in your own as you encouraged him. “I wouldn’t mind showing you some more ways to stay warm if you're ever interested.”</p><p>Kriff, he couldn’t believe one of the lines he swore he’d heard Fives use was just about to work on him, that it had just slipped off your tongue, and that you had granted him such a thought. He could only swallow it down and nod again as you slipped from his grasp, still holding your smile as you left for your quarters.</p><p>You had stunned him so thoroughly he didn’t even notice the door sliding open to reveal his brothers smirking wickedly at him. They’d listened to every moment, heads pressed to the opposite side of the door to eavesdrop on his progress in wooing you. Even so, Echo still couldn’t utter a word or pull himself away from the hall.</p><p>Kix put a hand to his forehead and clicked his tongue as if to give bad news. “He’s got a fever.”</p><p>Fives and Jesse were quick to add their hands to his cheeks and triple-check his condition.</p><p>“What’s the diagnosis, nurse?” Jesse jested and earned himself a sideways glare from the medic.</p><p>“He’s <em>lovesick</em>.” Hardcase popped out the door and brought Echo back to his senses with a teasing drawl of the word, poking at him between the spots in his armor.</p><p>Echo shrugged them off and groaned, “Stop it.”</p><p>Jesse pretended to swoon, “Oh, Echo, you’re so—”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>.”</p><p>Fives dragged him into the room with a scheming gleam to his eyes, one he knew too well, and it spelled trouble. “When’s the first date?”</p><p>Clearly, he had something in mind for the occasion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cozy Sweaters - Hound x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hound had never seen the massiff so exuberant, bouncing and sprinting across the entirety of your room. Grizzer had had a tough time acclimatizing to the frigid climate and temperatures of Hoth, but after a refashioning of the heavier blankets, you’d given him quite the comfy coverage. You’d also stolen Hound’s primary source of warmth and he awoke to find himself wrapped tight in the blankets to make up for the heat from his missing companions.</p><p>“You’re spoilin’ him, y’know?” His voice was still gruff and heavy with sleep.</p><p>“You don’t?” You scoffed and threw him a smirk over your shoulder, scratching the sweet spot on Grizzer’s neck until he leapt back up on the bed at the sound of his buir’s stirring.</p><p>Hound sputtered and groaned as the massiff covered his face, the only part of him poking out the covers, in sloppy kisses and nudges. After he’d properly greeted him, Grizzer bounded back to the floor at your movements, his entire body whipping side to side as he watched you unveil the next surprise.</p><p>“You don’t have to be jealous,” You put the sweater up to your chest to show it off. “I always make sure to spoil you too.”</p><p>He blinked slowly with a slight quirk to his mouth. Yeah, you sure did, if last night were any indication. You planned to give them their gifts then, but Hound had a way of burning right through your focus. And the sweaters weren’t needed at the time anyway; you’d stayed plenty warm. Poor Grizzer had to wait outside for longer than he’d liked, but he understood at the basic level sharing Hound with you was just part of the exchange for the extra attention you both gave him when he could stay.</p><p>“Do I have to get up?”</p><p>“I want to make sure it fits, cyare.”</p><p>Hound was harder to move in the morning than his counterpart, sleeping like a rock until he wished to wake. In this case, however, he’d wished for warmth and waking was the only way he’d get it. You gave him the same eyes Grizzer did when he wanted an extra scrap from dinner. He always ended up giving it to him and when it came to you, it was no different.</p><p>With a low whine, he unwrapped himself from the blankets and slipped on his blacks and boots left abandoned and chilled on the floor. The sweater was looking more and more desirable as he continued around the bed and into your outstretched arms, head popping through along with his arms.</p><p>You had to tilt out of the way of his impatient advances to pull it down his torso the rest of the way. It fit loose and the bottom was a tad lopsided, but overall, it was tight and fit enough to keep him warm as intended. He didn’t give you the chance to lean out of his way this time, burying his chin into the crook of your shoulder with his arms wrapping promptly around your waist.</p><p>The tickle of his scruff on your skin drew a chuckle from deep in your chest. “Well?”</p><p>“Comfy.” He breathed against your neck and followed it with a long kiss light enough to bring a different chill to your spine.</p><p>At your feet, Grizzer circled and whined out a huff. Hound glanced at him over your back and raised his brows at the second huff he voiced.</p><p>“What do you say, Grizzer?”</p><p>The massiff sounded his praise with a sharp snort, happier in its tone, a clear thank-you if you listened close enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knitted Scarf - Rex x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after a week and more than enough time for him to acclimatize to Hoth’s drastic temperature dips and lows, Rex couldn’t believe he was still adjusting to the cold long after his brothers had started to frolic around the base without the slightest shake. The only commonality they shared was the way their breath would puff out in a fog, but even as he shivered with each exhale, the others remained unphased. And no matter how many times he stubbornly assured you he was not cold, his body was less stubborn in showing you the fact of the matter.</p>
<p>You had been hard at work on this project for a few days now, scrounging through the supply caches scattered all about the base when at last you’d found exactly what you’d been looking for. And it was fittingly blue; a smidge darker than his signature color, but it would suit him just fine <em>and</em> keep him much warmer than his definition of warm.</p>
<p>Jesse pretended not to notice you tiptoeing over to the Captain as they spoke, greeting you with a chuckle once you’d roped Rex in with the loop flung right over his eyes.</p>
<p>“Morning, handsomes.” You said to all of them huddled together in the mess, acknowledging your capture with a peck to this cheek just below the material covering his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Handsome</em>,” Rex corrected, flush creeping onto the tip of his nose as he wiggled free of the fabric.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to leave the boys out. After all, I don’t have a surprise for <em>all</em> of you: only my favorite.”</p>
<p>He grabbed at the loop now draped around his shoulders and brought it back up to see just what exactly this surprise was.</p>
<p>“Why are you giving me a scarf? I promise, cyar’ika—”</p>
<p>“You’re shivering right now!”</p>
<p>His body betrayed his mouth yet again, shaking just light enough for you to tell.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want it, Rex, I’ll gladly take it. Keeps me from having to shove those heat packs in my blacks to keep my shebs from—”</p>
<p>Kix glared directly at Fives, his stare doing most of the scolding for him. “I told you <em>not</em> to put them directly on your skin, di’kut. You could—”</p>
<p>“I’d rather be burned than frozen to my seat every time I karking sit down!”</p>
<p>“So, <em>that’s</em> why you haven’t been sitting down the past two days, huh?” Echo pointed out.</p>
<p>Without a word, Fives reached behind his back to pull two of the heat packs from what you could only assume to be his backside before he shoved them under either side of his chestplate. Hardcase did the same, Jesse regrettably following the two.</p>
<p>Kix shook his head. “Don’t come crying to me for bacta patches when you start itchin’.”</p>
<p>You looked to their Captain then, eyebrows tight with concern. “You haven’t…?”</p>
<p>“No! Of course, I haven’t.” Rex was offended to witness this situation, let alone be tossed into it with those three. He was also too embarrassed to admit he’d never considered the heat packs until now. He’d been too caught up in how kriffing cold this planet was that he’d wiped Kix’s little briefing on the shuttle from his memory.</p>
<p>“Good.” You only smiled at him and began to wrap the rest of the scarf around his neck. “Then <em>please</em>, for me, wear this so you’re not tempted to.”</p>
<p>The accessory perched perfectly atop his shoulders and he was already sinking into the plushness of it when you gave him another kiss on the cheek, a little gift of extra warmth he didn’t mind one bit, even as the others mocked him with silent gestures.</p>
<p>He glanced at you with an expression of pure and quiet affection, eyes following yours as you left. Needless to say, he didn’t even have to consider the heat packs anymore now that he had this, and fortunately for him, too, it was long enough to wrap around you whenever he needed someone tethered to him for extra warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snow Angels - Boil x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Hoth standards, this was a warm and pleasant day. The sky, clear and blue, shone overhead as the sun illuminated your workspace perfectly. You’d been waiting for a day like this to collect snow samples to your heart and mind's content, but Boil was beginning to find your project a bit boring, though he’d never outright say it. His sighs and how he tapped his heel back to the hole he’d dug with it voiced enough.</p><p>“How much more do you have to collect?”</p><p>“More.” You gave your answer simply, knowing it would only make him roll his eyes. You could see them rolling right now behind your shoulder and hear the shuffle of his lean against the speeder as he looked the other way to hide his frown.</p><p>He sighed again at your giggle, turning his frown back to you.</p><p>“What?” He sounded like a peeved child; tone not harsh but not entirely swell either.</p><p>“<em>You</em>.” You glanced over your back at him with your own eye roll and continued your teasing. “You didn’t have to come with me. I told you it would be a long adventure.”</p><p>Boil huffed at that. “Have you seen the wildlife on this rock? I’m not leavin’ you alone out here.”</p><p>There was a short pause as he scratched his chin in defiance of your smile. It was more than just the wildlife he had on his mind.</p><p>“And when you said, ‘long adventure,’ well I…” He tapped at his helmet held on his leg. “I thought it would be an exciting one. <em>And</em> indoors.”</p><p>You only continued to smile before giving him a nod over. He was reluctant to move, aware you had something playful on your mind by the stare you fixed on him.</p><p>“Come here.” You offered your hand and Boil, still too concerned with what exactly was on your mind, took it without hesitation, falling victim to your trap.</p><p>He landed on his side with a gruff exhale, shoulder first right into the fresh sprinkling of plush snow. When he moved to glare at you, the side of his face that had hit the ground came up dusted in crystals and he swiped them away with another frown.</p><p>You spoke before he could begin his cursing. “There are <em>fun</em> things you can do outside too, dear.”</p><p>His mind didn’t know where to go with that implication. It was much too cold for that out here.</p><p>You stepped over him, plopping down on your back on his opposite side, distanced far enough to avoid hitting him with your hand. Although, the thought of irritating him a bit more didn’t escape you.</p><p>Boil, brow furrowed, watched you stretch your limbs out and run them swiftly through the snow. He couldn’t help but laugh as you went. You’d never shown him something quite so ridiculous, yet the smile that grew on your face made him see the appeal and fun of it, whatever this was.</p><p>When you’d finished, the snow framed you fully, and even with your body covered in snow, the whole of you a mess, you were beautiful lying there beside him. He didn’t dare interrupt such purity with words, instead flailing his arms out to do the same.</p><p>For him, the experience was less than graceful, snow shoveling into the gaps in his armor and scattering unevenly under him. But he grinned like you’d never seen him grin before, cheeks pushed to his eyes that creased with his cheer, and when he’d finished, Boil turned to laugh at you louder than ever. It was a laugh he never laughed enough. When he stopped to catch his breath, there was an extra blink to his eyes that showed he ached for more laughs like those, hopefully with you looking back at him as you did then.</p><p>“Is that it?” He said it like he wasn’t sure which part he was referring to, the act or his reaction, but you shook your head and his heart leapt.</p><p>“The best part about making snow angels is looking at them.”</p><p>Boil could swear he was looking at one now as you stood and brushed off your arms. You stepped around carefully to hold out your hands again, no tricks this time as he took them and came up into your arms.</p><p>“So, how do they look?”</p><p>You moved your hands to your hips to consider them. Where yours was smooth, his was scattered, but you couldn’t blame him for that. Boil was too busy clearing his armor of snow as he waited for your reply.</p><p>“I’d say they’re quite the pair.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He considered his. “That one’s <em>pretty</em> rugged.”</p><p>“I think it suits him.” You pet his hair free of the formed droplets. “Besides, you can make some more to pass the time if you’d like.”</p><p>“I think I’d better help you instead.” He nodded to your tattered workspace, courtesy of his artwork. “And the sooner we get done here—”</p><p>“<em>Boil</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Workout - Fordo x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this in any way holiday/winter related?? Not really, but it is on Hoth! Haha. This one is also short and suggestive, but there's no descriptive acts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Fordo, this wasn’t the relaxation most had in mind, but it served as a perfect distraction for the sudden pause in his harsher duties. He couldn’t relax, not when his life had been driven so intensely until this moment. It was almost alarming how much free time he suddenly had, being stationed here to simply monitor the base with the rest of the Muunilinst 10. But he had come to share your presence much more during their stay. For that gift among others involving you, he was grateful.</p>
<p>He could feel your eyes on him in the doorway of the small training room. It was nice of the Republic to consider such a thing even in the middle of galactic nowhere and it was the one thing aside from you and your distractions that made this all bearable. And for you, the view was a welcome one.</p>
<p>“How long have you been here today?”</p>
<p>Fordo was a man of few words in the field, and that carried off the field too. The only reply he offered was the grin he graced you with as he continued his reps, one arm over his back as the other bowed and pushed back up. It was a shame he’d worn his blacks this time, but you could still see the topography of every muscle as they flexed beneath the material.</p>
<p>You continued, “Too long, I take it?”</p>
<p>He spoke with a strained chuckle. “Have to do somethin’ to stay warm on this ice cube.”</p>
<p>Oh, you’d found plenty of other ways to keep yourselves warm, not that this was any less pleasurable to watch. It was always exciting, too, that some of these moments led to those as well. Hopefully, today would be no different.</p>
<p>You didn’t bother asking if he needed any extra motivation, knowing full well you’d be able to find your way into his routine somehow. He didn’t bother watching you cross the room as he finished this set and shifted to hold a full plank. If anything, he was only tempting you to interrupt him more.</p>
<p>“Well, I was hoping I might convince you to take a break, but you seem pretty set in your current position.”</p>
<p>You meant it. This position suited him handsomely and you only wanted to revel in it as long as he would allow you. Slipping yourself between the floor below and his body above, Fordo’s eyes finally met yours. He still wore that grin and you matched it, bringing your leg over his thigh, but he didn’t waver from his form and you made no force to do such either.</p>
<p>“You seem pretty set in yours too, mesh’la.” His voice was a bit tight from tension and it only made you smile wider.</p>
<p>“How much longer are you going to hold it?”</p>
<p>By the glare he fixed you in, he was content to stay here until the waiting drove you mad.</p>
<p>“Tell you what,” He brokered a deal. “I won’t hold <em>much</em> longer if you promise to make up this little intrusion in the showers when I’m done.”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal,” Your leg tugged slightly at him, his pose staying strong even with your pull. “Captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dinner - Jesse x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d never seen Fives so pitiful as he poked at the block of rations on his plate. With a heavy sigh, his face to the ceiling, he groaned, “No matter how many times I heat this karking thing, it’s still cold when I—I… I hate this planet. Why couldn’t we go to—”</p><p>“I’d rather be here instead of watching my shebs every second and slurpin’ bugs.” Echo shook his head and, although also not enjoying the so-called food, still chewed a chunk of it and swallowed. Even then, his body struggled to accept it.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know. Maybe the General’s onto somethin’ with the bugs.” Hardcase poked at his plate too.</p><p>Rex had already finished and, arms crossed, waited for everyone else. “Stop playing with it and eat. We won’t be back until—”</p><p>“Maybe we can hunt down a Wampa!” Fives flung his head back down to beam at their Captain, lowering his voice to consider the last part. “Or, y’know, one of the Tauntauns can…” He made the sign of a blaster with his hand and they collectively rolled their eyes.</p><p>“We need the Tauntauns to <em>ride</em>, Fives.” Kix reminded him.</p><p>“I know that! I’m just saying one Tauntaun won’t—”</p><p>Rex sounded like he was talking down a cadet, not the grown ARC sitting ahead. “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>Hardcase was in his own conversation, saying with absolutely no context, “—and I like havin’ Spitter around.”</p><p>Everyone stopped.</p><p>“Spitter?”</p><p>“Yeah, she spat on me when we met. I think it’s her way of greetin’ me." He said it like it was obvious.</p><p>“Oh, the—you named your—Hardcase! You can’t give them names. You’ll get attached.” It was a chorus of everyone talking over one another and you only listened at the end of the table before Hardcase finally retorted:</p><p>“Why can <em>we</em> have names and Tauntauns can’t?”</p><p>The room fell silent and you looked up from your datapad to see them all turned to face him with blank expressions. Rex hid his head deep in his hands, seeking any escape even if it was temporary and futile.</p><p>Fives sighed again. “Yeah, I don’t really want to eat Toes now that I think about it.”</p><p>“Toes?” Echo ended the tension with a wheeze.</p><p>“He’s got big toes!” He defended his name. “What d’you call yours?”</p><p>Echo, glaring, mumbled out, “Bigfeet.”</p><p>“Well, I agree with Fives.” They then turned to Jesse, the three of them that admitted names looking a bit sadder than anything at the thought of slaughtering a Tauntaun. Jesse reiterated, “I’m not killing—I’m tired of eating <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“All right,” You finally slid yourself into their bantering, dropping your pad to the table to look at them as they looked back and eagerly awaited whatever it was you had to say as long as it didn’t involve Tauntauns. “I can think of a few ways to spice things up while you’re out.”</p><p>“You are talking about food, right?”</p><p>Fives punched Jesse’s arm with a dumb grin. “Food or not, you’re in for a treat.”</p><p>“<em>Food</em>.” You shot him the same warning Jesse had and left the table, set in your mission. “Please don’t threaten the wildlife while you’re out.”</p><p>After hours of preparation and them being out to scout the perimeter, you had everything set in the mess. Fives was the first to burst in, the same dumb grin on his face with the others stuck behind him when he abruptly stopped, drooling in the doorway.</p><p>Echo pushed at his back. “Move, di’kut! I’m starvin’ and it smells—”</p><p>“Kriffing good is how it smells.” Hardcase broke through and launched himself onto the bench.</p><p>The ARCs were next, followed slowly by everyone else. You’d sure spiced things up. And heated them, as Fives was so excited to voice after he burned himself by eating too fast. But you didn’t eat, having snuck your bites as you put everything together and after the first few moments of enjoying the sight of the boys so happy to be properly fed, you retired to your quarters to finally rest.</p><p>Lo and behold, however, you were trailed behind by a certain trooper with an empty plate. Minutes after you’d settled in, he came knocking on your door. You answered with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Jesse looked at his plate and then to you with a laugh. “I wasn’t exactly sure where the dessert was, so I figured I’d ask the cook. <em>And</em> thank them properly for the meal.”</p><p>“Well, the cook’s out, but I’ll happily take the message.”</p><p>He was happy to give it to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Snowed In - Cutup x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Er, we might have another problem that requires your <em>expertise</em>.” Cutup’s characteristic lilt carried through the tiny outpost’s main room and into the vent you were currently fixing.</p><p>“What?” Your voice echoed in the tunnel and for a moment there was no answer until you heard his behind you, repeating what he’d just said. With a sigh, you brought your head up between the spaces of the vent and your body to look at him and repeat yours. “What do you mean <em>another</em> problem?”</p><p>“Turnin’ off the heat might’ve been a bad idea.” He appeared flush from more than the chill as he tilted his head into the space to answer, adverting his eyes away from your form in whatever way he could. “The door’s frozen.”</p><p>You glanced back to the panel of wires and went to work. “I can’t turn the heat back on until these wires are fixed. I don’t fancy being roasted.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t fancy the smell of you roastin’ either.”</p><p>“Yeah? You try being wedged into a tight space for over an hour.” You huffed and pulled apart the strands you held. “Tell me how good you’d smell afterward.”</p><p>Cutup dipped his head out the vent and chuckled, his laugh lighthearted enough to make you realize what you had implied. He wasn’t going to respond to that with you around to hear. You didn’t add anything else to embarrass yourselves with and he was even luckier his brothers weren’t around to rag him on using your tease. After another minute of thought, he bent down again.</p><p>“Hevy and Droidbait got the easiest outpost; no problems, so, they should be around to meet us soon. Echo and Fives are farther away, but I could try comming them too.”</p><p>You didn’t reply, continuing to fumble at the panel while mumbling jargon to yourself he couldn’t quite hear nor understand. There was a sudden spark, a whirring fizz, and the sound of <em>something</em> working. You dropped your hands with a hoot.</p><p>“We can turn on the heat now!” You said joyfully and sealed the panel. “But if the door’s frozen like you say it is, they may have to heat the other side too.”</p><p>He stepped out of the way so you could slip out and onto your feet again, helping you stand fully once your head was clear.</p><p>“Well, until then,” Cutup pointed to the seats at the main terminal before falling into one himself. “We’ve got nothing to do.”</p><p>Hands behind his head, he swiveled side to side in his chair, clearly at wit’s end about how to make that time go by faster.</p><p>“What did Domino Squad do for fun on Rishi? <em>Before</em> blowing it up and almost being snatched by giant eels?”</p><p>He smiled wide and, raising a brow to you as he did it, put one elbow to the board. “Hevy and I would always arm wrestle.”</p><p>You teased him again, “I’m relieved <em>that’s</em> the thing you remember doing the most with your hands, especially after seeing the posters on your bunks.”</p><p>“Up for a few rounds?”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>When Hevy and Droidbait finally broke through the door to hear some strained laughing and groans, they expected to find an entirely different scene playing out for them. Needless to say, however, they were delighted to rescue you both with your clothes still on and you, although technically cheating, using both hands to send his fist into the panel with a mighty laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Battle of Hoth II - Hevy x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were set on staying out of this debate, but you should’ve known better than to assume Hevy wouldn’t come barging in to beg for the help. It was a betrayal of the highest form; Echo and Fives were playing for the 501st’s team just to make more mischief. The look on Hevy’s face was beyond comical when they’d announced their alignment and sided with the enemy, leaving the Domino Squad short of players.</p><p>“Please,” He had been trailing behind you for the last twenty minutes saying nothing else. Every time you’d to him with the same deadpan, he’d pout and say it again. If Hevy were anything, it was determined first and persistent second. While the latter was usually complimentary and even cute at times, it was beginning to wear at your sanity.</p><p>“Hevy,” You whined back in the same tone and drawl, stopping in your path to turn and shake his shoulders silly. “I have work to do.”</p><p>His head fell back with another groan. “Cyar’ika—"</p><p>“<em>Cyar’ika</em>,” You mimicked him again and he shut his mouth in defeat, his eyes doing all the begging for him now. And he knew that was your ultimate weakness. He tilted his head closer when your eyes rolled at his shamelessness.</p><p>“If you help us, I’ll…” Hevy knew your second weakness as well, but he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of actually hearing what you wanted him to say until you’d given him what he wanted too. The implication was enough to get you considering it.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.” You sighed, shaking your head as he celebrated his victory and threw his hands in the air with a triumphant smile. “You’re a brat sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be a brat if you’d only give me what I want.”</p><p>“I would give you what you want if you weren’t such a brat.”</p><p>“You seemed <em>pretty</em> giving just now.”</p><p>He had you there, but you’d show him <em>giving</em> later. You pushed him along the hall to grab your gear and meet the others outside. Cutup and Droidbait were more than happy to see Hevy was successful in his mission, you trailing behind him now to their little mound of ice and snow.</p><p>“You’re just in time!” Droidbait pointed at their rivals across the way.</p><p>Echo and Fives waved with impish smiles, ready to strike up something on the battlefield. Hevy, grumbling to himself took up an armful of snowballs ready to launch right at them, only passing you one. Before you knew what was happening, he and Cutup were halfway across the field running right into the thick of the fight against their wayward brothers.</p><p>They seemed to be doing so well that you remained put where he’d left you, bouncing the snowball in your hand as you watched the true chaos unfold. Droidbait stood by too, giggling to himself about something he knew that the others clearly didn’t. And Hevy, as well as Cutup, would’ve known if they weren’t so strung up about Echo and Fives leaving and waited to hear the full plan and all about their sneaky infiltration to sabotage the 501st.</p><p>As soon as Hevy aimed for Echo, everything turned in their favor, much to Hevy’s surprise. Fives pelted Hardcase and Jesse with their own ammunition, Echo swift in his assault upon Kix and Tup. Hevy and Cutup stood utterly useless and stunned when they’d finished claiming a win for the <em>complete</em> Domino Squad.</p><p>The 501st boys took their time standing, laughing and applauding the well-executed strategy and swearing revenge on them in the next round. Hevy, taking both in each elbow with an ecstatic whistle and hoot, couldn’t have been prouder of his vode. Droidbait was still laughing when the four walked up to brag to their audience.</p><p>You tossed the one snowball he’d given you right into his shoulder as Hevy released Echo and Fives to sweep you up in his arms instead, an idea of how he’d celebrate the flawless victory and keep you from your work for as long as he could.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t need my help.”</p><p>He scoffed. “Moral support is <em>always</em> helpful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tobogganing - Boost x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where there was odd work to be found, you and Boost were usually in the middle of it. He’d come to you with the idea and you’d find a way to make it happen. Today, that idea was something he’d seen in holovids, some sort of board he’d found people used for traveling down snowy slopes for fun. After saying fun, he’d needn’t say anything else, following you around every corner of the base for the materials to make this so-called sled.</p><p>Sinker was not at all surprised to see him right on your heels, carrying all the scraps and tools you’d need as you whistled and raved on about how you were going to put it together. If anything, he was hoping Boost would finally have the courage to do more than follow you around like a lovesick puppy. Hell, Wolffe was willing to make up some sort of punishment for Boost if he didn’t open up to you in the next week just to stop the distractions anytime you appeared in the vicinity or conversation.</p><p>You picked up the last item, a long length of cable, and threw it over your shoulder, glancing over your back to check in on your companion carrying the bulk of everything else. “Hanging in there, Boost?”</p><p>Sinker’s chortle could be heard around the hanger as you swore Boost immediately shifted everything higher into his hold as if the weight of everything was not so heavy.</p><p>“I’m hangin’!” He hid the strain in his voice with the biggest smile he could give you. <em>Barely hanging by a thin kriffing thread</em>, he thought when you helped him drop each piece to the ground.</p><p>It was endearing, but so selflessly silly, the way he tried to impress you with the littlest things, without a clue that he didn’t have to pretend to be stronger or funnier or more committed than anyone else to earn your attention. He already had it and you were trying your best to get him to see that through the heart eyes he wore each time he looked at you. You were even tempted to throw him to Wolffe if it would knock the sense back into his infatuated head.</p><p>“All right,” You clapped your hands together and he practically stood at attention for your next words. “We can put these two together to make the base, and then this can be the back support. This is the front support and then we hold onto this so we don’t fall off.”</p><p>Boost nodded at every single part but absorbed none of it, picking up the wrong first two pieces. You were quick to correct him, knowing he’d do this routine just like every other time to spend more time with your help. A minute too late, he then registered you’d said <em>we</em>.</p><p>“You want to come with me?”</p><p>Stars, he sure was thick, in the best ways of course. You couldn’t hold back the laugh as he grinned bigger than before.</p><p>“Someone has to make sure this thing doesn’t kill you.” You fixed the first few sections together before moving to the rest. It took him a few moments of awe to snap back into helping you too, and within the hour you had the perfect makeshift vehicle.</p><p>While he had planned for you to be with him anyway, it still hadn’t hit him that you were <em>actually</em> willing to hike all the way up to the nearest hilltop and take the ride down. With <em>him</em>. With Boost. <em>You and Boost</em> and no one else, not even Sinker to tease him at every corner. He was still in such a daze about it that before he knew it, you were blinking at him on the very peak he’d given the coordinates for.</p><p>“Front or back?” You repeated the question, holding the lead of the sled.</p><p>“Bronk—Fact—<em>kriff</em>,” He shuffled through his thoughts. “Where do want—where do <em>you</em> want to be?”</p><p>“How about I take point?”</p><p>Thank the stars you made up his frazzled mind for him. It was easier to hide his embarrassment when you couldn’t see his face, redder than the hair on his head as he settled in the space between your back and the tiny support in the rear. Boost was adamant to be too bold by holding your waist, but before he could retreat from the idea you had his arms wrapped securely around you, hands with yours on the cord. And if he was embarrassed earlier, he was distraught now as you bounced the sled to the edge, your gear skimming his a little too close.</p><p>His idea was beginning to sound more daunting as you tilted forward. “Are you sure we should—”</p><p>The rest of the question spurred into a sudden yelp, the cold air whipping past and knocking his senses back tenfold. It was much faster than he’d imagined, higher than it looked from below, and on instinct, he slammed forward into your back for any extra support he could get, legs sprawled out to the side instead of at the front with yours.</p><p>In seconds the bottom was coming closer and closer and closer, and Boost braced with another yelp, hands letting go of the cord and pulling you back with him. Your grip slipped from the lead and without a cry to him to hold on, you both shot off the back of the sled with a hard thump, rolling down the rest of the incline in a bruising, ungraceful tumble.</p><p>When you came to a stop, the sled waited ahead almost mocking its smooth landing by staying upright, slightly turned to the side as you untucked your head from Boost’s chest beneath you. Mouth wide open in shock and for air, Boost’s eyes shifted around until they found a safe spot in yours.</p><p>“Are we dead?”</p><p>You let out a wheeze that had him worried before it turned into a roaring laugh. “No! But you were pretty karking close to taking us both out, di’kut.”</p><p>His eyes shut in relief and he exhaled a long breath to relax, looking back at you still on him when he’d calmed himself down from the adrenaline flooding his brain.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He was worried you couldn’t move, not even considering that maybe you wanted to stay closer for a moment longer.</p><p>“Maybe a bruise here and there.” You wiped the snow from his hair, a sweet smile coming over your face. “Are you?”</p><p>Boost smiled back and nodded, swallowing another shaky breath as the smile faded fast as it had come. Your breath on his cheek had him feeling hot in the icy air, anxious as to what his next delay should be even as every cell in his body screamed to just do something about you already. He was so caught up he’d nearly missed the kiss you placed right on his cheek; lips soft on his skin.</p><p>At last, he found the sense somewhere within, tilting his chin up to meet yours halfway, slow and gentle and warm where everything around you was harsh and cold, even the breeze that bit at your faces when you parted all too soon for your liking. He was much more than okay now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snowman - Tup x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tup had a rough time enjoying the downtime Hoth entailed, especially when it came to joining in on the fun outside with his brothers. Putting his hair down only did so much for keeping him warm and he hated the chill that would bring him back inside after only minutes of frolicking around with them. After noticing the drop in his fun, you and the other 501st boys put together a little surprise he could still witness even inside seeing as it was cold enough to keep the shape.</p><p>“Keep your eyes closed a little longer.” You held loose to his shoulders, excited to show off their hard work.</p><p>“I’m getting nervous now.”</p><p>The last time one of his brothers said such a thing, his hair wound up in a giant knot. If not for using six times the amount of normal conditioner, his religious combing, and enduring grease for hair for about a week or so, he almost had to shave all the hair he had thanks to that line.</p><p>Dogma set the finishing touch to the top and gave a thumbs up. The others gathered around in various poses to really promote the work. Tup opened his eyes when the silence grew too long, and he felt all your eyes on him.</p><p>Before him stood a slightly crooked three-layer snowman complete with a lopsided face and happy smile made from pebbles they’d collected around the floors, but what made it special for Tup was the snowball added on right on top to match his signature look even as it differed at the moment.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Hardcase waved his hands around it dramatically.</p><p>“It’s pretty handsome, eh?” Fives did the same, but his hands were a bit harsher in their flailing, punching right into the face of the Tup snowman before any review could be given.</p><p>With a cry, Echo and Dogma dove for the head as it rolled off the torso and back into the floor in a shattering splat. Even the bun was left as nothing but a pile of ice. They had failed in their rescue, pivoting on their heels to glare at Fives who stood paralyzed in horror at what atrocity he’d committed.</p><p>“It <em>was</em> handsome.” You sighed, hands falling from Tup’s arms in disappointment, but replacing the contact with a make-up kiss to the cheek. “Sorry, sweetie.”</p><p>He snorted at your tone and the expression on Fives’s face that bordered sorrow and regret for his actions. The ARC all but dropped to his knees and shoveled the snow into his hands to pile it uselessly back where it should have been, glancing around at everyone and especially the one it was made for.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m fixin’ it!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tauntaun Trot - Hardcase x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucky for him, Hoth gave Hardcase plenty of freedom to go, well, <em>be</em> Hardcase. The planet was his snowy playground and he absolutely loved exploring every bit of it he could. His favorite part though was the moment you handed him the reigns to his very own tauntaun for the time being, allowing him the means to go even further into the world to prance around and escape from the others.</p>
<p>He was a little too cocky when it came to riding them, however, and you’d taught him the best ways to lead and not fall off while he… was too distracted by the magical mount to really absorb the information. And even though you were the teacher, he was determined to show off more than ever in your presence. This only made you more determined to knock him down a peg and show off your skills too. That’s how you wound up here, the two of you on some desolate ridge on your tauntauns, taunting each other with jests.</p>
<p>“How about we race?” He was rearing for a challenge.</p>
<p>You were more than happy to beat him in it. “First one to the far ridge wins?”</p>
<p>And before he could answer with the yes you knew he’d give, you were off in that direction with an enthusiastic laugh. Not even a quarter down the path, you were surprised to not see him trailing behind or beside you, halting to make sure he hadn’t gotten cold feet.</p>
<p>He hadn’t, but Hardcase had gotten himself in a twist now, arm and one leg somehow tangled in the reigns as he hung to the side, head brushing the edge of the ground until he plopped right down headfirst into the snow and his tauntaun simply stood and waited for him to stop messing around.</p>
<p>You gathered your amusement and took your time coming back to help him back into the saddle. Hopping down from your ride, you freed his leg first and then his arm, leaving them to fall to the ground with the rest of him. His head emerged from the snow a moment later, cheeky grin smearing on his face with the dusting of icy crystals.</p>
<p>“She didn’t want to go as fast as I did.”</p>
<p>“Sure, ‘Case.” You shook your head with a smirk. “You didn’t just fall off?”</p>
<p>“<em>Me?</em>” He scoffed. “I’d never do something so crazy. <em>I</em> was trying to show off my new trick.”</p>
<p>Stupid, more like, you wanted to tease him with, but the grin that remained on his face as he looked up at you from his position only made you laugh more.</p>
<p>“Rematch?”</p>
<p>It was a deal and you still won due to his next set of tricks backfiring on him. While he didn't fall off again immediately, you did have to treat a wicked burn on the back of his head caused by the long drag of it on the ground as he failed to stay upright and stop his tauntaun from running. If anything, it gave him another thing to flaunt for everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Spa Day - Wolffe x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although he’d never openly admit it to anyone, Wolffe adored pampering. If anything came between him and the promise of complete relaxation, the look he gave it alone would be enough to kill. Everything was perfect from the moment he awoke, finding himself greeted with you and a tray of spiced-up standard rations, steam billowing from the caf deliciously.</p><p>After he’d enjoyed both the breakfast and his thorough thank-you for the surprise, <em>more</em> surprises came his way: a hot shower, something almost impossible to achieve on the frozen planet, a massage afterward. And just as your hands really started to work magic, the rest of the Wolfpack came howling for him.</p><p>First, it was Boost and Sinker, barging in just as you began on the deepest knots in his shoulders. The satisfied groan Wolffe let out from the relief took less than a second to become a full-fledged growl accompanied by his signature stern stare when they stared a little too long at your states; only partially clothed and even so, not much left to the imagination. Neither of you had planned for intruders since there was no urgent business to be taken care of. They left quick in a flurry of giggles and apologies.</p><p>Comet was next, with the so-called urgent business that was only whatever Boost and Sinker had never brought up to the Commander during their brief visit. After he’d stepped in and then right back out, datapad covering the embarrassment on his face, you’d both decided to pause and prepare yourselves for the next unwanted guest, tired of the hurried pullback of robes and towels that had happened so far and ruined any moment being built up.</p><p>There was finally a lack of interruptions and Wolffe could fully relax again in your embrace and under your tender touches.</p><p>“I think they’ve finally taken the hint.” You worked your fingers over his forehead and brows, his breath coming out slowly through his nose as he fell back into your hold.</p><p>When you raked back through his hair, he sighed again with a tiny smile. “I hope so, cyare.”</p><p>Not even a minute after he’d said it, there was a knock on the door to the hall. Wolffe’s eyes were slow to open, but they remained half-lidded in silent frustration as they stared straight at the icy ceiling. He was already set on blaming the upcoming week’s worth of work on whoever stood outside.</p><p>Lo and behold, however, when he opened the door, General Koon offered a low chuckle and a gift he must have snuck out of the deepest depths of the mess supplies: a strong drink to keep away the cold and cure any chagrin.</p><p>“We wanted to apologize for our intrusions.” Plo handed it over and was off without so much as another breath, allowing Wolffe to relax once more.</p><p>“What is it?” You couldn’t quite see the item in his hand.</p><p>He turned back to you with an eager, smirking expression that foreshadowed only more pampering for you both. “Something to keep us warm.”</p><p>Hoth was hot when the bottle had emptied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fireside Cuddles - Gree x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The best part about being stationed on Hoth aside from the relief of not being on the front lines was all the free time Gree got to spend with you. You’d done work with the 41st ever since the beginning of the war, but you’d only grown close to the commander after some particularly grueling missions where your combined expertise mixed well together. And, well, the two of you mixed well together too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nights on Hoth were always tough, but he’d found the best way to combat the cold, and his most favorite way to do so, was by recruiting you to stay snuggled in by his side as the heating unit provided the extra warmth that made yours sweeter. Sure, it wasn’t a fire in the traditional sense, but it was pleasant enough with your presence to give it that homey feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither of you talked much during these moments, favoring the comfortable silence and quiet intimacy over anything else. With you under his one draped arm, the other wrapped snug around your waist, Gree’s hands always found yours, tracing and considering each dip and line, the shape of each finger and palm compared to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d always contemplate his face as he did so, the curve of his nose and the slight wrinkle of his brow as he thought. You especially took in the glow of his brown eyes when they moved to yours, softening ever so subtlety with the smile that would come as yours did, catching yourselves in love all over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was usually then one or both of you would break, a little laugh exhaled before a whispered <em>I love you</em> broke through the stillness and brought his lips to yours, hands holding you even more secure as you’d curl against one another ever impossibly closer and pull away with lingering touches that made simple care incomparable to the devotion you both felt. And while not every night here shared the same sanctity as this, exchanges of this intensity were never wasted.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Battle of Hoth III - Odd Ball x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>No one could say exactly when and <em>how</em> Odd Ball had built the giant snowy post he now stood proud atop, or how you were so calm waving at him from below, but he now held all the advantage. They didn’t know he’d just performed the most reckless and death-defying stunt of his career with your help flying the ship, but what the others didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them until he dropped the snowball he balanced above his head. Whatever force had decided to bring two pilots together should’ve known better than to bring you two together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The 501st and 212th boys were in a frenzy as they yelled at him to come down, knowing full well the only way for him to come down was a long fall, an impromptu rescue mission with grappling ropes, <em>or</em> he’d come down the way he got up, which they were still trying to figure out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All other snowballs and forts had been abandoned to bring their brother back from his insane venture, but their worry was placed in the wrong hands. Odd Ball had them right where he wanted them, and the reigning champions of the Battle of Hoth would be him and you singularly; no battalion would carry the banner and honor of winning this historic and playful war. It was all yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Odd Ball, please!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was one last frantic call from the group all gathered around in a perfect cluster before he lowered his arms and held it out in front of his chest. It fell from his hands swiftly down in its bulk, well-packed state right onto the center of their target. Bullseye, as always.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The main impact had hit Cody, Boil, and Jesse in the middle, the radius dusting the remaining in snow. You were far enough away to be kept entirely clean. With deadpans and pained sighs, they glared up at him now utterly defenseless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grab your blasters, boys,” Cody said, a devious smirk coming over his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Odd Ball yelled down to you, “What did he say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t answer as they all gave the same smirk and began their bolt to the base for some real fun, you trailing behind to reach your ship before they got a few well-aimed shots in. You’d both have to fight a little harder for your victory.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ice Skating - Waxer x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the prospect of trusting their feet on some thin blades wasn’t exactly fun to them when you’d mentioned it, they were having an absolute ball now. The 212th were naturals at many things and ice skating could be added to that list. Cody and Wooley were the most graceful, flawlessly balanced with their feet shifting in tandem as they glided around. Boil was excellent, but it was Waxer that kept him from doing his best to show off.</p><p>You’d watched him catch himself four times now. Each tiny tumble to his hands and knees made Boil laugh and then sigh, doing his best to stay and support his brother. If anything, his sudden clumsiness only made Waxer even more nervous in your sights, sweet as your smiles could be. In trying so hard to not be a mess in front of you, he’d tripped over himself. You decided, slowly shuffling your way over, that it was time to give Boil a break from his Waxer watch.</p><p>“Need some support?”</p><p>Boil snorted, Waxer pulling up on his offered arms. “He’ll need an airlift outta here. I don’t even know how we’ve made it this far.”</p><p>Before Waxer could retort something back, his foot slid back behind him and if not for Boil already holding tight and you catching his other side, he’d have fallen right back where he’d been. With both of you helping, he finally made it back to his feet.</p><p>“Would you like to do a few laps around with me?” Your smile and implication wriggled their way into his blush.</p><p>He immediately tried to play off his fumbles with even more fumbling over his words. Boil snuck a wink your way before he smacked Waxer’s shoulder, sending him slightly forward and ever closer to you.</p><p>“He needs all the help he can get.” And with that, Boil was off chasing the others, leaving Waxer in your hands and quite literally too.</p><p>A little shaky and very unsteady, he straightened all the way and kept his arms locked to his sides. You smiled again, the sweet thing that had him stumbling over every step and word and breath and heartbeat. When you offered your hands out, he took them, but only after the unsure glance where he captured your smile again and something brought him sliding that extra inch to meet you halfway.</p><p>“I promise I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>Too bad for the both of you then. He already had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mistletoe Kiss - Trap x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys couldn’t keep their giggles held once Trap realized what exactly he’d gotten himself into and you weren’t much better off, biting your lip to stay quiet amongst them. They’d worked all week to make this happen somehow, making up ridiculous excuses for their Lieutenant to cross under the designated doorway of love made just for him and you, the one he’d become so close with since Tango wound up here.</p><p>Trap stared down the men with an unenthused scowl, flush coming over his features. Although you were sure neither of you <em>had</em> to do what they said you had to do if getting caught in this predicament, it did put a humored smile on your face to see him so flustered even as you had yet to do anything <em>and </em>to see the others so giddy over something they always teased him about.</p><p>“You know the rules, sir,” Pulsar cooed, Scythe and Ox behind him making obscene gestures and over-dramatic kissing noises along with the mischievous smiles of Havoc and Edge.</p><p>Trap was well aware of any and all rules and regulations, as much as anyone in this room, but he couldn’t recall <em>this</em> being any of them. <em>Ah, yes, article 19, section 3 states “you must first start with a light peck and then immediately shove your tongue down your nearest companion’s throat.”</em> Or, at least that’s what Scythe was implying as he had his arms wrapped around either side, mouth obnoxiously puckered until he smirked and offered a wink.</p><p>You weren’t helping in the teasing department either, hand brushing back his messy morning, yet-to-be-styled hair before resting at his nape and drawing circles just light enough for it to affect. Your other hand turned his chin and gaze back at you. Their mockery wouldn’t stop, well, even after you’d done the deed, but it sure wouldn’t ease until then either. One of you would have to put on the show.</p><p>“I would hate to see you reported for insubordination by your own men, Trap.”</p><p>Even though he sighed, he also wasn’t too upset as your lips pressed against his, warm and soft and melding with his. He also couldn’t resist the instinctive hold to keep you there when you pulled away and grinned at him with the others just out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>The whistles and hoots only multiplied when Trap caught your fallen hand just as you were starting off and away, reeling you back to his chest for a much flashier affectionate display until he too pulled away much too soon.</p><p>He added, “I don’t think they’ll be reporting anything too extreme under my watch.”</p><p>He should’ve known better then. Not even an hour later, you both got five very wordy reviews from your audience. You’d done well enough, but one rating included the devious hint “we’ve moved the ‘mistletoe’ to a more strategic locale… don’t forget to look up, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hot Chocolate - Jester x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester hated caf, he always had, but there was little else to warm him up inside the mess. Your smile came pretty close and today it seemed especially bright as you approached the table with two mugs of something you seemed eager to share.</p><p>“Still scrubbing, I see.”</p><p>Your voice was even brighter, and that heat came rushing to his ears like it did every time you showed up. His DC-15S, disassembled and half scrubbed lay scattered all across the surface instead of the plates you’d expect to find this early in the morning like the rest of his brothers.</p><p>“Ah, well…” He searched for any excuse that wouldn’t sound too technical or boring, but only a lump came to his throat and his tongue tangled on itself in a series of uh’s.</p><p>You settled in on the bench next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and placed a mug between his hands.</p><p>“I’ve noticed you don’t drink the caf, so I thought you might like this.”</p><p>Stars was he glad it wasn’t caf. He’d prepared himself to bear every sip if you had made it special for him, but this smelled much better, much sweeter; he would happily take whatever this was.</p><p>Jester took the handle and lifted it to his nose, your eyes watching his as he took that first tentative sip with you, careful not to burn yourselves. You tried to hide your excited grin as his eyebrows raised in silent surprise, but when he blinked back at you with the bit of foam stuck to his lips you let out a snorting giggle that made him do the same, the bit of hot chocolate yet to be swallowed bursting out onto the table and his blaster.</p><p>Not a second to waste, you put your mug back and grabbed the rag to wipe it away and he did too, not even considering the drops still on his chin.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, I…”</p><p>Everything in him paused when your thumb wiped the corner of his smile, tracing up to the scar just above before coming back to clean the mess he’d made.</p><p>“So, what d’you think?” You brought yourselves out of the distraction, both of your hands twirling the rag as his returned to the mug.</p><p>“I like it. It’s… sweet—good! Thank you.”</p><p>Jester wasn’t sure exactly if he was answering the right question, but in either case, it was true: this was sweet, <em>good</em>, and not at all bitter like caf, just like everything about you. And he <em>liked</em> it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blanket Fort - Fives x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives poked his head out from the curtain he’d strung up in a secluded corner of the hangar, meeting you and your crossed arms as you peered down at his new hiding place.</p><p>“Give me the password and I might just let you in, sweetheart.” He wiggled his brows at you.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and sighed, “You never commed me the password.”</p><p>Your partner only continued to stare up at you, chin in his palms, perched on his elbows and belly awaiting your response. Bending down to his level, you continued your glare.</p><p>“I thought you said these blankets were going back to your bunks. <em>All</em> of your bunks after we had our fun.”</p><p>He only blinked back with a cheeky smile, knowing full well what he was up to. You stood again, turning to make sure you weren’t followed or being watched by any unwanted eyes before you bent down again.</p><p>“Fives…”</p><p>“C’mon, it’s easy.” He leaned just a little higher; closer, teasing you now.</p><p>Quick as one could, you pressed a kiss to his nose and glared again, sending him into a fit of chuckles as he slunk back behind the blankets. The two of you were so distracted you couldn’t hear the footsteps approaching when you put your head through the entrance and smiled, Fives reclined in the most suggestive pose he could put together. You made it through to your waist before pairs of hands wrapped around your legs and tugged ever so slightly.</p><p>Fives shot forward at the sudden shock on your face, latching onto your arms as your hands clawed at the blanketed floor for support.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your little rendezvous—”</p><p>Hardcase cut Echo off, “My shebs are kriffing <em>cold</em>, vod!”</p><p>Although he put up a good fight, Fives was no match for the two bone-chilled brothers, and he was pulled out still attached to your arms, dragged out of the fort and onto the snowy floors. They dropped your feet back to the ground gently, but lightly nudged the disgruntled ARC with their toes and their own giddy chuckles.</p><p>“We would’ve been done in—”</p><p>“<em>Five</em> minutes? Oh, I’m sure of it.” Echo said, sending himself and Hardcase into a fit of hysterics as they threw the blankets over their shoulders and forearms and started back to the barracks.</p><p>“I would’ve lasted longer than five—”</p><p>“Fives.” You gave him a certain look that made him frown as you smirked.</p><p>“That story Echo tells is—”</p><p>Another look and his eyes narrowed, your smirk turning into a full smile as you came to your feet and reached out to help him up.</p><p>“I know it is. Why else would I keep you around?”</p><p>He perked up at your jest and his lips curled to match yours. “Well…”</p><p>Before he started his list of obvious good looks and equally matched humor, plus whatever else he could think of, you had him trailing behind you to your quarters where you might be able to reconstruct some sort of fun even if it wasn’t in fort form. Not that either of you really minded all that much at the end of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hot Springs - Keeli x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been so long since you and Keeli had a moment to yourselves, and while Hoth was not the prime holiday destination <em>anyone</em> would think of, you tried to make the best of the free time being stationed here granted you. This morning, you both left early to check the outlying outposts, trekking up every snow-covered hill and past every icy plain, but steam of all things was a rare sight on Hoth. When your hike brought you both to the edges of what looked to be water, <em>actual</em> water, and water that was not frozen like everything else, the steam billowing out from where the snow met it, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to observe the phenomenon.</p><p>“Looks like a hot spring.”</p><p>In the bulk of all your hefty gear, you bit off the end of your glove and went to dip a finger into it without a second thought. Keeli grabbed your wrist before it could break the water.</p><p>“<em>Looks</em> like a hot spring; could be something completely different.” He reiterated and you could see his eyes through the thin slit of his helmet, his voice cautious even through the slight modulation.</p><p>“Only one way to find out.”</p><p>It was awful science, but you made sure your assuring look was caught by him as you moved your hand from his and back over the pond, dipping your fingertips into it before pulling back over-dramatically with a hiss.</p><p>“What?” His hand grabbed yours again, bringing it up to inspect any possible injuries.</p><p>You broke from your act with hearty chortles, catching the sigh as he exhaled with one last giggle. “It’s <em>very</em> warm. Care to take a dip?”</p><p>By the tonal shift in your voice, he knew you were up to something salacious and he was more than willing to see exactly what you had in mind. It wasn’t every day you stumbled upon such a sight or that he witnessed your cheesy holovid-like suggestions.</p><p>He made his own suggestion, “Why don’t you test the water?”</p><p>It was outright foolish to even think of removing your gear outside the base, but you were more than happy to test these waters to the brim. Keeli remained kneeled on his knee as you stood, shedding each layer and eying him with every drop until only your skin kept you sheltered from the conditions.</p><p>You left one of your shirts stretched out on the snowy edge for you to sit on as you dipped your feet in with a slight hiss, more pleasing in pitch as you lowered them further, slinking into the pool to your chest with an even more pleasurable sigh before laughing at him still sitting there in silent observation.</p><p>“I might need a second opinion to further conduct my testing, Captain.” You swayed your shoulders toward him, voice perfectly tuned to the tempestuous trap you wanted him to spring.  Yes, it was a bit on the nose, but it didn’t matter so long as your lure worked. And from the way he stood and started to shed his gear, it sure seemed to.</p><p>His dip in was just like yours, although a bit more hesitant, hands covering where the chill hit him hardest as he went all in, slowly submerged feet to chest with a heavy groan. He didn’t move his hands until your waist was in reach and he pulled you nose-to-nose to him.</p><p>“What have you gotten me into?”</p><p>Your hands traced down his hip bones right where you wanted to be. “I hope you’ll find out soon, cyare.”</p><p>You made sure to save the endearing term for intimacy such as this, knowing full well the effect of hearing it had upon him. Keeli’s blink and breath fluttered at the pull of your palm and fingers, gentle yet precisely harsh on his cock, your hot breath prickling the skin of his neck as you brushed against it, leaving the occasional kiss below his ear or on the bend of his jaw.</p><p>He couldn’t stop his hands from falling to your backside just as his head did to your shoulder, mouthing and massaging in rhythm with each stroke of yours. Forget simply warm, this spring was hotter than any hot spring he could imagine at this moment. He wasn’t quite sure if the steam was continuing to come from the collision of the frigid air to the differing temperature of the waters you’d found yourselves partaking or directly from him, the sweat beading out of every pore on his body as you moved along it.</p><p>Without any indication, he lowered even further to grasp at your thighs, hoisting them up and around his waist as your hands flew to hold tight to his back just above his shoulder blades. You were in a similar state, sweat along with water decorating your flesh as it shifted with his movements.</p><p>“Have you figured it out?” You teased, forehead closing it to his, both pairs of eyes shadowed and glazed by sensations beyond your full control.</p><p>“I think I’m close.” He was the one to chuckle now, kissing you with long pecks as he brought you right where his tip could tease you in reply, prodding just where you’d led him.</p><p>“Close? Already?” You nipped at him again, tightening your grip at the breaching stretch, as if you were any better off.</p><p>He didn’t need to answer with anything except a grin as you gasped and took him the rest of the way in, close as you hug him in the position and repel the resistance of water. When the slight pressure had subsided, you grinned back, one hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his brow back into the prickle of his hair.</p><p>“Keeli, I…” You cooed, moaning out the next panting breaths. “I don’t actually care if you <em>are</em> close, just don’t stop. Please, <em>please</em>, don’t stop.”</p><p>“<em>Cyare</em>, water’s not cooling down anytime soon and neither am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Slow Dance - Cody x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody had never had so much time “off” in his life, and the 212th’s time on Hoth only made that clearer to you. The man checked non-existent reports after non-existent manifests and anything else he could think to try to find for hours each day. His datapad never left his hands until you pulled it from him in his waking marches or when he finally let himself sleep wherever the day took him in the end.</p><p>The base was too calm, too stagnant compared to the ever-changing battlefields and stars he was accustomed to, but one thing helped ease that unfamiliar feeling: the GAR broadcasts and music that came along with them. All of it, from the most obscure galactic bands to the operas he could never really imagine himself sitting in, did something to relieve any unwarranted tension.</p><p>This was the fourth time you’d caught him swaying around the room as it played, fully locked-on to his screen as his feet carried him to all corners and in long spiraling circles he was too lost to keep track of. He’d go on and on like this until either he caught you watching or one of you spoke, but there was nothing more precious in the universe to you than seeing him so blissfully graceful and at peace, as much as any clone could be.</p><p>Your smile was wide as you tiptoed closer to his back, bare in blacks, and came round to his front, tucking yourself right between his arms, wrapping yours around his torso. It grew wider when he smiled back, one hand resting on your back as the other dropped his datapad to the nearest ledge.</p><p>“Can I dance with you, Commander?”</p><p>Cody tilted his head to one side, brows quirking up at your words. “<em>Can</em> you?”</p><p>He smiled wider at the slight roll of your eyes when you looked at him again, your brows raised in a different manner.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>He laughed this time, taking one of your hands into his, fingers intertwined, the others still resting on your backs. “Did you even have to ask, cyar’ika?”</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p>He laughed harder, leaning his head closer to yours, eyes scanning yours for every hint and gleam that said otherwise.</p><p>“You’re…” For another moment, he blinked back at you and thought of the right word. “Captivating.”</p><p>“Did you pick that up from dear General Kenobi?”</p><p>“Once or twice, maybe.”</p><p>It was your turn to laugh and he followed, and neither of you knew where the steps had taken you so far, all the turning and swaying leading you as if you’d been swept away in the wintry winds winding through the base tunnels, whispering their own songs with the melodies currently playing.</p><p>“Did he teach you to dance too?”</p><p><em>That</em> had him truly laughing, quiet and sweet against your cheek.</p><p>“Now I can answer that; it’s the Republic's best-kept secret.”</p><p><em>That</em> had you laughing, warmer and more welcome than any heat against him.</p><p>“Stars forbid you use such a strategy in the fight against those droids. I can see the reports now: Marshal Commander Cody wins the war with his wooing… Imagine all the dipping you’d have to do!”</p><p>“Oh, I can do more than imagine it.”</p><p>You yelped at his sudden trick, your vision a bit blurred as he dropped you swiftly down in the bend of his arm and brought you back up just as quick with a smile bigger than all the others; the dizziest dip in the history of dancing.</p><p>“Insufferable.” You teased again.</p><p>“Only for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Stargazing - Warthog x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there were anyone in the entire galaxy who could navigate the stars in any fashion, it was Warthog. He’d found the prime view, just at the upper windows of the base, and commed you over. He was always excited to show off his vast knowledge of the galaxy and what made it so… beautiful. Warthog was a man of words, but nothing dwarfed his articulation like the universe or the way he saw it reflected in your eyes.</p><p>He was so caught up thinking about those vivid images when you padded towards his seat on the floor just below the wide barrier of the transparisteel windows above. There was a thick blanket spread out on which he reclined, curled slightly in only his blacks, his gaze turned upwards as it so often was.</p><p>“Am I too late?” Your voice, although quiet in asking, reverberated throughout the surrounding hall.</p><p>“Just in time.”</p><p>Warthog shifted slightly in his seat, moving to allow you the spot to snuggle in closer and securing the cuddle with his arm resting on your hip when you sat. There was a special spectacle Hoth’s atmosphere offered, a dazzling display of colors, blues and greens and purples, when certain particles decided to collide. He’d been out every night trying to capture it in his sights, to no avail, but he hoped you might spare some of your good luck to his plight. And it was the perfect excuse to spend some quiet time with you, not to mention catching that reflection his heart chased.</p><p>Your eyes turned in just the way he’d memorized, the little pools the starlight drowned in, twinkles swimming in your irises, caught in the tide and the net of your pupil, before they dropped back to his, matching that infinity but lost in yours.</p><p>“If you keep looking at me, you might miss it.” You said, beaming with your smile. “<em>Again</em>.”</p><p>He replied, his smile just as bright if not a bit more dazed. “I’m counting on your charms to keep it around.”</p><p>“My charms seem to keep you around, so I think we’re in luck.”</p><p>He stared back at the sky, but you remained fixed on him. It was your favorite scene, Warthog living his life inside his daydreams. You hoped he’d get the chance to live them outside too; the navigator free to roam and pilot among the stardust. That was his unspoken dream, the one he hinted at in every quiet, solitary moment. He wanted to explore the stars without the war crashing through them. You wished every day he would.</p><p>The change took time, gradients forming and bending in and out of existence and he realized then he too wanted that fluidity, that radiance and pulsating freedom deep in his heart. The hand holding you squeezed tighter, held longer than it ever had and his face, so saturated with yearning, brought you to tears.</p><p>His words came out a whisper, airily, like they were never meant to be spoken but his exhale betrayed him. “It’s everything I hoped it would be.”</p><p>Your smile, fallen seconds ago, returned in all its shakiness when he turned his admiration to you, his other hand rising to your cheek.</p><p>“It?” You almost couldn’t sniffle the word out.</p><p>“This.” His thumb skimmed your skin. “<em>This</em> is everything I hoped for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wampa Plunge - Kix x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew exactly how the breach had formed, everyone just accepted it’s existence in the middle of the hall. And maybe if anyone had known that the base was built partly over a frozen water source, the footsteps taken in this particular corridor wouldn’t have been so, well, <em>crushing</em>. Naturally, too, the broken floor was right outside your room, between it and the barracks, which meant long trips around the opposite sides for either you or Kix if any meetings were to be held.</p><p>This morning, though, neither of you wanted to make the winding trip, looking at one another on each edge of the break with weary frowns as you sipped caf from your mugs. The real issue here was once you met in the middle, after the trip all the way around the base, the one that had made the sprint over wouldn’t have much <em>sprinting </em>left in them. This hole had put a real physical rift between you like nothing else and all the free time on the planet was becoming dull; unsatisfactory. It was detrimental to your health.</p><p>“Did you—”</p><p>“No, Jesse wouldn’t leave me alone... You?”</p><p>“No. Not in the right mood.”</p><p>Another loud sigh and sip. You’d even tried the comms but to no relief. The more you looked at him, and the more he looked at you, that desire to risk anything was becoming more and more tempting.</p><p>“Can you swim?” You asked, blank expression as you looked him straight on.</p><p>His forehead wrinkled up like it should’ve been obvious he could, but you weren’t asking <em>if</em> he could; you were asking if he <em>would</em>.</p><p>“You do know that water is—”</p><p>“Kix, I’m tired and cold and very, very, <em>very</em>—”</p><p>Your caf sloshed out over your hand and into the thicker icy floor as you threw your mug around to emphasize just how sexually frustrated you really were. The mess was always packed, the supply closets were too cramped, the barracks were occupied and now this hole sought to wreak more havoc.</p><p>“You want me—”</p><p>His question was never finished as you turned back into your quarters and returned seconds later with all the towels you could find.</p><p>“Think of it as a conditioning exercise. The condition is either you get those shebs over here on your own <em>or</em> I’ll be forced to drag you through the water.” You said, completely serious as you held the towels up. “Do the exercise and there will be a warm-up.”</p><p>“The warm-up comes before—”</p><p>“Kix.”</p><p>“What if I get—”</p><p>“<em>Kix</em>.”</p><p>The little debate drew out Jesse, who stepped out from the barracks behind him to investigate the only exciting thing to happen on Hoth since the hole in question appeared.</p><p>“Sweetheart.” His last attempt to change your mind was futile as you continued to glare.</p><p>You then glanced at Jesse with a smirk, pleading to him for a little help in the matter. He grinned back, knowing exactly how to remedy this.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” He placed himself right at Kix’s shoulders. “He just needs a little push sometimes.”</p><p>The medic had no chance to fight back or scramble out of his hands as he was pushed right into the frigid pool. His head burst from the surface with a gasping growl directed right towards his brother standing guard at the edge, still wearing that grin.</p><p>“I’d be swimming before you catch—”</p><p>“I know!” Kix was already on his way in your direction, grimacing when he reached your end and pulled himself out, standing soaked and shivering. “You’d better be warming me up, sweetheart.”</p><p>The endearment said with a bit more bite only made your smirk shift to a full smile. “I promise that little dip will be well worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me @parprocrastination on Tumblr for more content like this! I post there first before I update here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>